1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to composite structures, and more particularly to a lightweight, heat resistant sandwich structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Lightweight sandwich structures and core materials capable of withstanding high temperatures have multiple applications, including, Acreage Thermal Protection Systems for high-speed aircraft, aircraft propulsion applications, energy-absorbing impact protection panels, heat shields. Related art sandwich core materials for such applications may be difficult to fabricate in curved shapes and sufficiently low densities. Thus, there is a need for a low-density structure that can readily be fabricated in a curved shape, and that is capable of withstanding high temperatures.